A Player's Last Song: Part 1
by Ytoabn
Summary: A new guy here: This is just another fanfic that tells what happened to the Bebop crew after Episode 26. Warning: Spoilers abound.
1. A Player's Last Song: Part 1

Chapter 1: The players gather for another session.   
  
  
The Bebop quietly hummed as it floated over the surface of Mars. Faye was sitting in front of the TV, and drinking her Pippu cola, flipping channels with a glazed look. She thought back to just three days ago, as Spike walked away from her life...   
"Faye!"   
"Huh...what...," mumbled Faye.   
Jet grumble to him self something about all work and no play. "While you were off in dream land I found us a new lead. Alex Elliot wanted for the murder of a police chief down in Calisto. We will be taking off soon."   
Faye stood up in a panic and shouted, "What about Spike!?!"   
Jet winced at the thought, then got his tough guy act together and said, "What about him."   
Faye angrily shouted, "What if he comes back, don't you care?"   
Jet sighed and said, "Julia is dead. Spike has nothing left to live for. I don't think he will ever come back."   
Jet started to walk away but Faye grabbed his arm and said, "He can't die, he has been through a lot worse. There is no way he could die to that coward Vicious. He will come back. He has to."   
Jet jerked his arm away from Faye and said, "Do you think I like this anymore than you do. I knew Spike for three years, three years dammit," Jet shouted as he pounded his fist on the table knocking Faye's drink on the floor.   
"This wasn't supposed to happen. He survived every freak out there, but he's dead now Faye. You have to accept that, its over."   
Jet and Faye stared at each other, waiting for the next move. Then all of sudden the Bebop took a sudden lurch forward and started taking off at a very fast speed.   
Faye shouted, "What the hell is happening?!?"   
"Come on," Jet shouted as he grabbed Faye's arm and pushed off the furniture towards the cockpit.   
Jet opened up the computer only to get a big ol' smiley face on the monitor. Then, every single monitor in the cockpit turned to that familiar smile.   
Jet and Faye's jaws dropped and they shouted, "ED!!!"   
The main monitor turned to Ed's big grin as she laughed like crazy.   
Ed stopped smiling and got right next to the screen and shouted, "Welcome Bebop! Bebop, Bebop, Bebop good for Ed!"   
Jet closed his jaw and shouted, "Ed, are you doing this?"   
Ed started doing cartwheels in front of the monitor and said, "Me, pilot, no. I hack, Ein steers. He he he!"   
Jet shouted, "EIN!?!"   
Ed then pushed the monitor over to show that Ein, using his two front paws, was moving the joysticks that were piloting the ship.   
Jet slapped his head and grumbled, "Well, I'd rather have Ein do it then Ed."   
Faye pushed Jet out of the way, grabbed the monitor and shouted, "Where are you taking us Ed!?!"   
All of the sudden, the Bebop stopped, flinging Faye, Jet and the monitor with Ed's face flying forward.   
Faye and Jet were collapsed on the ground. The monitor with Ed's face on it hung above them by one wire from the ceiling.   
Ed's cheerful little face smiled big and said "Bebop here, Bebop here".   
  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. A Player's Last Song: Part 2

Chapter 2: One player's last song  
  
  
Jet stumbled over to the door of the of the Bebop and opened it up. Ed frog-jumped through the door way on top of a dazed Faye.   
Faye yelled, "Get off me Ed!"   
Ed started her wild whooping and shouted, "Faye faye. Faye faye. Faye faye faye."   
Faye angrily grumbled, "Yeah, that's my name. NOW GET OFF!!!"   
Jet watched as Ed bounced around with Faye trying to catch her. He heard a bark and look down to Ein's panting face.   
Jet sighed and said, "Your landing needs work Ein".   
By then, Ed had hopped outside and was dancing around. Faye followed out of breath, shouting, "Ed, get back here".   
Ed cartwheeled back over to Jet and said, "Welcome back Jet-person."   
By then Faye gave up catching Ed. She walked up to Ed and Jet and asked, "I thought you were staying with your dad Ed?"   
"Edward was staying with father-figure," Ed said. Then she spun around and came within one inch of Faye's face.   
In a sad voice she said, "But hes no fun. All he talks about is dirt and rocks and earth and blah blah blah. He was boring." All of a sudden Ed turned back to her grinning self and said, "So Ed come back to live with Jet-person, Faye faye, and Spike-person."   
When Jet and Faye heard Ed say Spike they both looked at each other with worried faces.   
Jet cleared his throat and said, "Uh Ed..."   
Ed ignored Jet and said, "So Ed go looking for Spike-o..."   
Faye quickly said, "Uh Ed..."   
But Ed kept talking and said, "Ed search and search, and finaly Ed found Spike-person."   
Jet and Faye together shouted, "ED!"   
Ed kept talking to say, "Spike's dead."   
This silenced both Faye and Jet, they just stared at Ed.   
Ed continued in a voice that was becoming more and more serious, "Spike is buried at the Ural Tepishcore burial grounds. I figured you guys would want to know. I guess I want to go say good-bye to him again." Ed then quietly and sadly walked in to the Bebop. Jet and Faye watched as she slunk into the shadows of the ship.   
Faye muttered to herself, "Was Ed just being serious back there?"   
Jet gathered himself and said, "Come on Faye, we'll go to Spike's grave in an hour. It shouldn't be too far away."   
Jet started to walk away but was stopped when Faye grabbed his arm.   
In a nervous voice she said, "Wait, do you know if Spike has any family or friends?"   
Jet said in his gruff voice, "He never said much about his past, for all I know they are all dead."   
Faye then asked, "If he has no friends or family, who buried him?"   
They stared at each other, and then walked away to prepare for their trip.   
  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. A Player's Last Song: Part 3

Chapter 3: His last notes  
  
  
The remains of the Bebop crew walked into the cemetery quietly. Jet came upon Spike's grave, and crouched down to make sure it was his.   
He read the epithet aloud, "Life is but a dream. I guess whoever buried Spike really knew him well."   
Jet glanced down at the ground and said, "I guess I just had to see it with my own eyes."   
Jet pulled out the bottle of whiskey that Spike had hid behind the fridge.   
"Here buddy, who says you can't take it with you" Jet said with a grin as he leaned the bottle against the tombstone.   
Jet then walked away from the grave, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.   
Ein walked up to Spike's grave, lowered his nose and let out a whimper. He then trotted over to Jet's side.   
Ed walked up, with out her usually whimsical manner. She stuck a pinwheel in the ground next to his grave and said, "See you Spike-person". She then slowly walked away.   
At that moment, Ein heard something, he looked towards a tree where a figure in the shadows quickly ducked out of sight. Ein quickly ran up to the tree, to be greeted to a stranger smiling down on him. He had a strange grin and grey hair. He crouched down, and patted Ein on the head, confusing the dog further.   
Faye walked up to Spike's grave. She pulled out the beta tape of her past, and broke it in half. She laid the pieces on the grave and through her tears managed to say, "Thank you"   
Jet opened his eyes and said, "I think its time to blow this scene, get everybody and their stuff together.Ok, Ed, Faye, Ein, Let's jam."   
Ein looked to Jet, then looked back to see the mysterious figure missing. He cocked his head to the side, and then ran up to Jet's side.   
As they walked out of the cemetery, Faye looked down to Ed and said, "You know Ed, I think you have grown up a bit since you left. You were much more serious and normal then usual."   
As they came to the cemetery gate, an ice cream truck with a huge plastic ice cream cone on top drove by.   
Ed yelled, "Ice cream!" and jumped on top of the car.   
She then started licking the fake ice cream and swooning. Ein chased Ed down the street as her voice echoed, "Mmmmm... Vanilla".   
Faye and Jet just stared at Ed's antics, then looked at each other and cracked a grin. And so this session has come to a close as the players make their way back home. Although they may have lost a player to his past, the Bebop crew now has a new future ahead of them. Well, I guess there is not much more to say except.   
  
See you, Space Cowboy. 


End file.
